The Reunion
by beaglelover719
Summary: Hotch has a plan to win JJ over at his 25 year high school reunion. One-shot. AU JJ/Hotch


**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**A/N – I wrote this almost a year ago prompted by an invite to a class reunion. I even based one of the characters in here on one of my very own mean girls. High school can be tough! If any of you are still out there in it, don't worry – it gets better!**

Rossi held his front door open wide to allow his young guest access before turning his attention to the young boy's father. "I sincerely hope that you are finally going to make a move on JJ tonight." Dave commented the minute Jack ran off to play with Mudgie. He had been elected babysitter for the evening. He was, in all honestly, looking forward to spending time with the young boy.

"Be good for Dave, Jack." Hotch yelled towards his sons retreating back before turning to his friend and apparent relationship advisor. "Don't you have anything better to do than worry about my love life?"

"If you had a love life I wouldn't have to worry so much." Dave quipped before narrowing his eyes at his friend. "Is that a new suit?" He leaned forward and flicked the tie. "As well as a new tie?"

"It is." A little frisson of worry ran through him. If his attire was that noticeable to Rossi he wouldn't stand a chance with JJ and Garcia. "A little too obvious?" He questioned.

Rossi's grin just grew as he shook his head negatively. "No, I'm sure JJ will appreciate the effort." He chuckled at his friends telling blush. "So, you and JJ have been spending a lot of time together outside of work."

"We have." The entire team knew that the dynamics of their relationship had changed. While it wasn't quite romantic the two single parents had forged a bond between themselves and their children. Now Aaron Hotchner was ready to take that bond to the next level. He wanted the romance. He wanted it all.

Rossi wagged his brows. "Kind of cozy."

Hotch laughed at the implication before surprising them both by honestly adding. "Not near as cozy as I'd like."

Dave's head whipped around, he knew how Hotch felt about JJ it was evident. However, he never expected the staid profiler to actually admit it. "Meaning?" Since the man was in the mood to be candid he was going to take advantage of the opportunity.

Hotch ran a hand down his tie. "Meaning you don't need to poke or prod me about my love life. I know what I want and I'm working on it." Right now unfortunately it was one step forward two steps back. But he wasn't about to give up.

"I'm not sure that a high school reunion is necessarily the right setting." Rossi looked at him quizzically. "You weren't exactly the captain of the football team."

"It's worth a shot." Hotch shrugged his shoulders. "Trust me I know this reunion is going to be hell. Truly."

"So you're going, why exactly?" Rossi asked confused. "Surely there is a better setting to kick start this relationship."

Hotch allowed a rare grin to grace his face. "All of Haley's friends are going to be there and one or more is guaranteed to proposition me." Which he was really hoping would bring the green-eyed monster in JJ out. He'd caught glimpses here and there but she was always quick to retreat.

"Someone thinks highly of himself." Rossi mumbled, not really sure the younger man had thought his plan through thoroughly.

"Oh Dave, I so wish that were the case. Three of Haley's closest friends hit on me at her _wake_." He confided, with a shake of his head. "I wasn't really fond of high school the first time around. And I certainly didn't care for my wife's friends."

He sighed heavily, oddly relieved to have someone to discuss his problems with. "Here's the thing. JJ is this close." He held his forefinger and thumb up with nary any space between them. "But she's still a little skittish. I'm hoping maybe the idea that someone else is interested in me might stir a little reaction out of her."

"That's kind of conniving. Kind of, pardon the pun, high school-ish." Rossi stared at him for a moment. "Did you ever think of having a conversation with Jen?"

Hotch raised a brow. "Does this sound like me? Of course I've tried to talk to her. She always shies away from it. We kissed almost a month ago and…."

Rossi held up a hand. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you've kissed?"

"A mind blowing, heart stopping, jaw dropping kiss after which point I think I got whiplash from how fast she changed her mind." Hotch shrugged. "I'm not sure what else to do. So I've decided to go against my normal tendencies and deploy a couple of Haley's old tactics. They used to work." Hotch stated not so confidently.

Rossi chuckled. "Oh pal, I sincerely hope this doesn't bite you in the ass."

~~~CM~~~

JJ looked at her reflection in the long mirror smoothing the dress down over her hips. She couldn't believe that she let herself be talked into this. Sure, she had been spending a lot of time outside work with Hotch these days but what had she been thinking when she agreed to go to his 25 year high school reunion? She shook her head as she questioned her sanity and slipped into her heels.

"Wow mommy you look pretty." Henry was standing at the bottom of the stairs watching as she made her way down.

"Henry's right, JJ, you look incredible." Morgan barely got the words out before flashes started going off. He grinned apologetically. "Em made me promise to make sure I sent her a picture of what you were wearing. She wanted to Skype but she's on a case." Although she was no longer a part of the BAU, Emily Prentiss remained part of the family that the work environment had created. Her relationship with Derek Morgan was still being defined.

"You guys know this isn't a date." JJ had repeated that mantra to calm the butterflies in her stomach. It wasn't a date, they were just friends; she didn't really want to see him naked. God she was such a liar, even to herself.

"Sure Peaches, keep telling yourself that until you believe it." Garcia rolled her eyes as she fluttered around her friend making sure everything was in place.

Derek chuckled. "JJ, I love you, but seriously no woman puts that much effort into looking as good as you do and slips into a dress like that unless you want to be bumping uglies with the man you're wearing it for." He watched as her color flooded her face. "Personally I think you to need to stop dancing around the subject and just go for it. You and Hotch are perfect for one another." He stated.

"I agree." Garcia threw in. "You're single, he's single, and you have been doing this dance for a while. I don't know why you're fighting it so hard, Jay."

As she had been doing for the past several months JJ denied any romantic feelings toward her boss. "I have no idea what you are talking about, we're just friends."

"Oh sweetie." Penelope laughed. "Derek and I are friends, you and I are friends. You and Hotch? You're inevitable."

JJ shook her head. "What does that even mean?" The only thing JJ knew was that she couldn't risk screwing up the most important relationship in her life next to her son.

"I like Hotch." Henry volunteered, wanting to be included in the grown up conversation.

JJ smiled down at her son. "I know you do pumpkin." She was also aware that Hotch was equally fond of her son. The thought that she could potentially have everything she wanted was slightly intoxicating.

"See, even Henry is onboard." Morgan winked at the little boy before turning back to JJ. "You and Hotch would be good together, you are good together." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Now, I just need you to man up and make the first move."

JJ's shook her head before softly stating, "I can't make the first move." She looked down guiltily. "I'm sending him too many mixed signals. I'm surprised he even wants to spend any time with me anymore." She divulged sadly.

Morgan and Garcia exchanged a look. "Why do I sense there is something you're not sharing?"

JJ rolled her eyes and huffed out, "probably because there's something I'm not sharing." She laughed at their expectant looks. "We kissed about a month ago." She admitted sheepishly.

Garcia studied her face for a moment trying to get a feel for what her friend was thinking. "And it was bad?" Garcia asked leadingly, not sure what the problem might be.

"No! Oh my gosh no! It was…" JJ sighed. "Amazing. Knee popping, heart swooning, absolute perfection."

Morgan frowned, the description implied that it was good but something clearly went south. "Well, obviously something went wrong. What happened?"

JJ shrugged still not really wanting to voice her fears. "Say we get together and it doesn't work, look what happened with Will."

"You women really work hard to screw stuff up." Morgan scoffed. "Jay, Hotch is not Will…."

"No, I know…" She began.

"No, you don't," he interrupted. "Will is a great guy, but he was the wrong guy for _you_. Now Hotch? The two of you just click. You always have, and you're afraid to give him a chance in case it doesn't work out?"

JJ shrugged, Morgan's logic was good but, "The boys…"

"Are just part of the package. You both have luggage, neither of you would risk hurting either of them, and you have to know that Aaron Hotchner took all of that into consideration before he ever put his mouth on you." He shook his head, women.

The comment froze her. Derek was right! Of course he would have considered the boys! Not only was she a liar, she was stupid! "I overthought it." JJ groaned. "I had a list of reasons why we couldn't get together." Although alone in her bed at night she often rethought those reasons. "Hotch respected my wishes." She shared with a frown. Maybe he was no longer interested.

"Oh Jayje." Penelope squeezed her arm. "This is Hotch we're talking about. Of course he's going to respect your wishes, even if it's not what he wants. That's part of the reason he is so awesome."

"Crap." JJ hung her head. "You're right, you're both right. Of course you're right. Why didn't I think of that?" She looked back up at Derek. "So how do I let him know that I've changed my mind? How do I make a move now? Can I? Am I too late?" Please God don't let me be too late, she pleaded, sending her wish heavenward.

Morgan chuckled. "Girl, that dress might be making the move for you." He wagged his brows. "And don't worry about my man Hotch, you give him the slightest indication you're interested…"

"I don't think so, Derek, Hotch hasn't exactly been knocking down my door lately." JJ countered, knowing that it was her fault didn't really help. "I think I royally screwed this up."

Morgan raised a brow. "Really? The man stepped back, because you wanted him to, yet the two of you get together almost every weekend. That doesn't sound like a man that is no longer interested."

Well that was true, but they did stuff together because of the friendship the boys had forged. "That's different, Derek. We do stuff with the boys."

"Kind of like a family." Morgan gave a laugh, thoroughly enjoying the dumbfound expression on JJ's face. "My man's not out of the game yet. He just revised his strategy."

JJ's heart gave a little stutter, maybe it wasn't too late. "What?"

"Hey, faint heart never won fair lady. I'm pretty sure my boy's in it to win it." He leaned over and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "I hope you've got something pretty on under that little black number."

Garcia exchanged a sly look with Morgan as the blush crept up JJ's face. "I think we can take that as a yes." Babysitting was starting to look up. She was fully invested in the success of her best friend. "I understand that Jack is staying with Rossi tonight."

"I like playing with Jack." Henry's voice popped up again.

Lord, did she just have this entire conversation in front of her mimic son? She could only imagine him telling Will that she kissed Hotch! "Alright we need to stop having this conversation in front of little inquisitive ears." JJ smiled looking down at her son.

"I'm just saying I can keep Henry." Garcia offered. "Are your sheets clean?"

"PEN!"

~~~CM~~~

It's commonly believed that once people leave high school they continue to mature. As JJ watched the group of women that flocked around Hotch she realized that it wasn't always the case. She looked down at her phone and typed in a quick message.

"Seriously Pen, hack her account, find a weakness and exploit it. I don't care if it is as simple as sending out an embarrassing email to her entire contact list." JJ didn't care to question her own maturity. The redhead who dared to imply that Hotch was compliant in the death of his wife was going down, one way or another. And as soon as she found out the name of the brunette that was all over him she was the next one going down.

She ignored her phone and smile up at Hotch as he approached her. "Hey." He put her drink in front of her. "Are you going to sit here all night in the corner?"

JJ scanned the room in distaste. "It's probably safest for everyone involved."

Hotch raised a brow. "What does that mean?"

JJ took a deep sip from her glass. "Well." She replied, smacking her lips. "Bob, who you might know as captain of the football team, a position which he feels gives him credibility to this day, is a little bit touchy feely." JJ felt marginally better noticing the tightening of Hotch's hand on his glass. "Not to mention I've been propositioned by several of your classmates as well as having one of them ask if I was _working_ the event."

Hotch's eyes widened and he growled. "Excuse me?"

"Oh don't worry, I have it covered." Or rather Pen did but the less he knew the better. Plausible deniability was always best. "That covers the men."

"Damn it, JJ. I didn't bring you here to be assaulted or insulted." He had a visible tick at his temple. "Son of a bitch, who…"

JJ leaned forward and laid her hand over his. "Don't worry about it, Aaron, I can handle myself."

He looked down at their joined hands. "I know you can. You shouldn't have to." His thumb caressed her hand. "Do I want to know about the women?"

"Let me just say your classmates could have been the Plastics that Tina Fey modeled Mean Girls after."

Hotch stared at her for a full minute before frowning and declaring. "I have no idea what you just said."

JJ groaned as she watched the 'Regina' of the pack advance upon their table. She noticed as the woman glanced at their still intertwined hands then moved up to JJ's face. It amused her as the woman's face registered her displeasure before slipping into a mask of pleasantry. "Aaron, you're not going to hide over here all evening are you?"

"I'm not exactly hiding, Karen. I'm spending time with my date." His tone gave a clear indication of how unwelcome the intrusion was.

"Well I'm sure it's not her intention to monopolize you." The fake smile was lobbed in JJ's direction.

Feeling a bit mischievous JJ responded, "Actually I have to admit, I do like to keep him to myself." JJ winked up at the older woman. "I mean, seriously, look at him, can you blame me?"

The woman blinked, a bit stunned at JJ's comment then asked, "Oh, so is this serious?" She indicated the two of them.

Hotch looked at JJ as she replied. "I'm absolutely crazy about him. So much so it scares me." JJ grinned as his eyes widened, clearly receiving the message she was sending.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Hotch asked breathlessly, squeezing the hand he was still holding.

"What, you barely just arrived?" They had completely forgotten Karen's presence. "Dinner hasn't even been served yet."

"You really want to leave?" JJ questioned. "I thought you were looking forward to this?"

Hotch chuckled and admitted. "No, not at all. Although I have to admit, I like the fact that I got a lot of envious looks cast my way. The only reason I came tonight was so that maybe you'd see me somehow differently and change your mind about being just friends." He swallowed hard. "I don't want to be your friend, JJ."

"Not even a little?" The hand that he wasn't holding moved to his face, her thumb caressed his lips.

"Maybe a little," he conceded with a smile, "but I don't want friend to be the main role."

"Ah," she nodded, "What title are you holding out for?"

He grinned at her indulgence. "I don't know, maybe boyfriend, although that sounds kind of lame at my age. Lover? Significant Other." His smile was blinding when he went for broke. "Who knows maybe we'll work up to fiancé, and then husband?"

Her breath hitched. He had indeed given it thought. "There is nothing sexier than a man with a plan." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

"So what do you say?" Hotch's free hand was now resting on the back of her neck, entangled in her hair.

She gave him a luminous smile. "I have an empty house and clean sheets on the bed."

"Well, look who's the planner now?"

JJ smiled wantonly. "So what do you say we get out of here?"

She laughed as he pulled her up from her seat and kissed her for all she was worth before pulling away and stating joyfully. "My house is much closer."

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
